1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a substrate, a semiconductor package structure and the fabrication methods thereof, and more particularly, to an embedded component substrate, the semiconductor package structure using the same and fabrication methods thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a circuit substrate is mainly formed through alternately stacking a plurality of patterned circuit layers and dielectric layers between the patterned circuit layers for isolating two adjacent patterned circuit layers. The adjacent patterned circuit layers can be electrically connected through plated through holes (PTH) or conductive vias penetrating the dielectric layers. In addition, various electronic components (such as active or passive components) will be arranged on the surface of the circuit substrate or embedded inside the circuit substrate, and the purpose of electrical signal propagation is achieved through the circuit design of internal circuits.
In order to satisfy the requirements of light weight and compactness on electronic products in the market, packages using the embedded component substrate have been developed. However, as the electronic components are usually standardized and have specific electric properties, while the fabrication of the embedded component substrate for accommodating the electronic components with various electric properties has to be custom-made with relatively low yield and has long cycle time.
For facilitating the further implementation of this technology, it is desirable to simplify the fabrication of the embedded component substrate, so as to increase the yield and lower the production costs.